Someone's Crossed Jocelyn
by Luscious Kinney
Summary: Uh ohh... Someone's gone and made her mad... Maudrid! Get her sedatives ready....
1. Default Chapter

"Hey sourpuss. We won't get any Johns if you don't start strutting something." Maudrid gently goaded. Dusk had just arrived and there was a long night ahead of them.  
  
Jocelyn glared and pulled her fuzzy red jacket closer, shivering as a cold gust of wind stung her legs and blew up her dress. Though she wore blood red lipstick, a slight blue tint was peeking through. After she spent a few seconds reading into the annoyed look on Maudrid's face, she finally said in her very slightly broken English: "It's freezing out here. How can Rudy expect us to work in this goddamn weather?"  
  
"First of all, I don't, and never did give a shit about what Rudy expects. We need the money, Joss." Maudrid pulled Jocelyn close and they locked into a hug to preserve body heat, and (if it has to be mentioned) to comfort Jocelyn's worries. They both, despite the cold, kept a stiff upper lip and tugged lightly on the hem of their skirts, hiking them up a bit. The prostitute across the street had just made a sale and was being dropped off at her place there.  
  
Maudrid squinted and strained to look across into the drivers side window of the John's car, wanting to see if it was one of her old clients, when suddenly it hit her like a brick just who it was. She stepped away from Jocelyn and maintained her space, for she knew what was to come.  
  
"Oh my god! Joss look!" Maudrid hissed, pointing frantically across to the car.  
  
"I don't know what you are pointing at." She replied.  
  
"Over there! Oh my god, Joss it's Johnny. Crystalline just had it with your man!"  
  
Suddenly, as though some sort of switch had been flipped in Jocelyn's mind, her already vivid azure eyes began to glow in fury. A blush crept into her face starting at the chest and ending at her hairline. Her delicate little hands began to tremble as she made her way to the crosswalk. From there, while she waited for the light to turn she began to shriek at Crystalline in French profanities, promising pain.  
  
"CRYSTALLINE! Je te brise le cou, petit roulure! (I'll break your neck, you little bitch!) Screw the lights I'm coming over!"  
  
Completely ignoring the risk to her life, Jocelyn crossed the busy street, angering drivers who retaliated with loud and unnecessary honking of horns. From where she stood, Maudrid could see the fear in Crystalline's eyes as Jocelyn came closer and closer.  
  
"Vous me prenez pour un clown?!?! (Do you take me for a fool?) Eh?!" She continued.  
  
"Drop it Joss, you melodramatic, drag-queen-lookin', wish-I-was-Julia Roberts 'ho!"  
  
-She's a dead woman- Maudrid thought to herself. Little did she know how right she was. Jocelyn reached the other side of the street and from her coat sleeve she pulled a gold-plated dagger.  
  
"Drag-queen? You turn a trick with my boyfriend and you doubt my beauty. That's two. One more and I cut out your tongue." At that, Crystalline's jaw snapped shut and she backed away, only provoking Jocelyn to come nearer.  
  
"De l'air, ou je vous arrache les yeux. (Back off, or I'll scratch out your eyes.)" Determining whether Crystalline was afraid enough to listen was difficult, especially while Jocelyn was so Jaded, but something told her that the worst was over… Yeah. Riiight…  
  
"Hey frenchie, your pimp, if that's what you prefer to call him… How much does he pay you and your girl-friend over there?"  
  
"That is none of your damn business!" Jocelyn spat.  
  
"I was just wondering how much more he would pay someone that could actually turn a trick without having to pay the John instead." She had crossed every available line, and her conscience failed her.  
  
"I am going to widen that pretty smile of yours, Crystalline!" Casually, Jocelyn got even closer to her than before.  
  
Maudrid watched, fixed on the blurs that were Jocelyn's hands as they flew madly about Crystalline's face. She swore Jocelyn would have killed her, and knew that she had already badly hurt Crystalline. Out of one of the shadows sprinted Rudy. He reached toward Jocelyn, pulling her off the now screaming girl…  
  
The freakish, twisted conclusion coming soon… If I can manage to get the girls away from their corner. 


	2. To Err Is Maudrid

Maudrid stood frozen in her spot across the way, watching Rudy's expressions.  
  
"Jocelyn you get your skank ass across to your post and don't you leave there until I get back from the Emergency Room!" Jocelyn felt her heart sink as he pushed her away. "Come on Crys. Just hold on. God, Joss! I can't believe you."  
  
"You can't believe me? She didn't screw your boyfriend. Rudy you are an assh—"  
  
"GET OVER ON YOUR SIDE OF THE STREET… Now, please."  
  
Jocelyn dragged herself over to where Maudrid stood, her face now a whiter than white shade of pale. "Maudrid, I really hurt her… Shit. This night couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Yes it could." Replied Maudrid, backing further away, stepping out of her high-heels so she could run if she had to.  
  
"Why?" Jocelyn asked, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"I was wrong. That wasn't Johnny after all…." 


End file.
